


We can never return to the place we came from (but together we can build a new home)

by NeonCrayons



Series: RWBY Drabbles [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: I am Fair Game trash and I will go down with this ship, Lucky Charms, M/M, Massive amounts of fluff, No Spoilers, Qrover, RWBY7 compliant, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCrayons/pseuds/NeonCrayons
Summary: Qrow and Clover star gaze and talk about their future
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: RWBY Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264628
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	We can never return to the place we came from (but together we can build a new home)

Most nights, after a long mission or a hard day of training, Qrow and Clover could be found perched up upon one of the high towers of Atlas, just sitting and looking out into the distance, sometimes they would watch the stars, other times they would just sit and talk, sharing glances at one another when they thought the other wasn’t looking. 

These nights, when it was just them, with only the broken moon to bare witness as they slowly opened themselves up to one another. 

Qrow had wasn’t sure he’d ever met someone like Clover before. Sure, he knew a lot of bright people, full of positivity and endless faith that tomorrow would always be a new day. He’d met people capable of seeing the good in everyone, even those that couldn’t see it in themselves. 

People that trusted easily and with smiles like the sun. 

But Clover… He was different than all the rest, Qrow couldn’t figure out why exactly. But he was certain of it.

Tonight, like most nights, they had found themselves a secluded rooftop, Qrow lay with his head in Clovers lap, the other man softly carding his fingers through his hair and chatting aimlessly about his mission earlier that day. 

Qrow had never been one to believe in fate or destiny, he’s always thought the concept of soul mates was ridiculous. All just stories told to make the lonely and depressed feel better about themselves. 

But, as he lay there, looking up into those beautiful green eyes, feeling the warmth and comfort that being in Clover’s presence always seemed to bring… he felt that he could believe that they were destined to meet, that they were made to heal each other’s broken parts and make one another whole again. 

Clover laughed at something he was recalling and his entire face just lit up, and Qrow suddenly couldn’t help himself. 

Reaching out, he pulled the other man down, their lips meeting in a soft and passionate kiss. 

When they broke apart, Clover looked down at him with a look Qrow could only describe as adoration, “What was that for?” 

Qrow just shrugged, his fingers still stroking Clovers cheek, “I just wanted to kiss you.” 

“Lucky me~” 

At that, Qrow laughed, No… He was the lucky one. 

Lucky to have found this kind and wonderful man, capable of making him feel like he was worth something, like his life had meaning and that he wasn’t a burden upon the people he loved… Qrow was so, so lucky to have met Clover. 

“I love you, so much… more than I know how to put into words, Clover I-” Qrow’s words were cut off when Clover’s lips sealed themselves across his own. 

“You have _got to be_ the greatest catch i’ve _ever_ made, Qrow Branwen. I love you too.” 

With their confessions out in the open, the two just stared into one another's eyes, their expressions saying more than words ever could… 

Eventually, Clover broke eye contact and stared back out into the sky, “Qrow, I… When the war is over, once the world has been saved and we’re free from our obligations to it, I know you don’t like Atlas, I know you hate the military, but… would you ever consider coming back here? To stay with me? We wouldn’t even have to stay in Atlas- we could live in Mantel-”

This time, It was Qrow cutting off Clovers rambling. “I would love to live with you. I don’t care where we live, so long as we are together. I could come to like Atlas, I could even learn to tolerate the military. When everything is over… When Salem has been stopped. I would be honored to come back here and be with you.”

Qrow had never believed that home was a place. Home was _people_. 

Home was Tai and the girls smiling and laughing, it was all the kids, their unwavering hope and determination to see to a new tomorrow… Home was the sense of safety James and Ozpin brought. 

_Home…_ Was the deep endless pools of green that made up Clover’s eyes. The warmth of his smile and the strength in his arms when he pulled Qrow close. 

So long as Clover was there… Qrow could call _anywhere_ home. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was a thing. 
> 
> God, after Episode 5 I've fallen even deeper into the hell that is Fair Game. Clover is a Gift and Qrow just seems so much happier this season, it's really jump starting my inspiration. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed. Kudos and Comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
